


Accidental Burglar

by bzarcher



Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amélie is a bit of a weepy drunk, Don't Try This At Home, Drinking, Emily sleeps like the dead, F/F, Gabriel is grumpy, How They Met, Lemon Tea, Lena is a sweetheart, Lena remains unpredictable, Nice-off ensues., Parkour, Podfic Welcome, Sombra is full of terrible ideas, Sombra is the best worst best friend ever, They're nice., They're really nice., Widowtracer, accidental breaking and entering, gingerspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: After a night out with her best friends, all Amélie wanted to do was go up to her apartment and go to bed.Unfortunately, when Sombra steals your keys, things get complicated quickly.(Or: I was trying to break into my own apartment and now I'm in your bedroom and you just shook my hand?)





	1. Just Hanging Out

_I swear to God_ , Amélie thought to herself as she desperately tried to find a good foothold on the third floor ledge, _I am never going drinking with Gabriel and Sombra ever again._

She didn’t mind that Sombra had taken her keys. She’d had two glasses of wine, done a tequila shot with Gabriel, and a tumbler of something Sombra had called ‘The Last Word’ made with limes, chartreuse, and some kind of bitter, almost kerosene smelling liquor that had made her head swim after she’d finished her drink.

She was in no shape to drive, and getting an Uber home with them was the responsible thing to do. But once they’d reached her building, Sombra was supposed to give her keys _back_ so she could get in.

“Naaah,” Sombra had cheerfully declined, the bobbing of her head the only clue to how far gone she was. “You kept telling Gabi that you used to do that parkour shit. Like being Spider-Man! Well. Spider-Woman.”

Amélie crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t see what that has to do with not giving me the keys to my _own fucking apartment,_ Sombra!”

Sombra giggled. “I wanna see!” Walking around the building, she gestured at the windows. “Which one’s yours?”

It took a moment for her booze addled brain to connect the dots properly. “Which - _Sombra!_ I am on the fourth floor! I don’t have rope, I am in the _wrong_ shoes, I am still _drunk_ , do you want me to get killed?!”

“C’moooon, you can do it! You’re all...leggy. I don’t even know why you wear the ‘fuck me’ heels anyway. You don’t need the help and you’re way too picky about the guys who try to pick you up.”

Amélie sighed. “That is because I learned the hard way about such men, and _why_ are we having this conversation instead of you just giving me my keys?”

“Oh,” Sombra laughed as if she’d just told a hilarious joke, “that’s because I don’t have them! I snuck them into Gabe’s pocket before we got out of the Uber.”

“ _J'en ai ral le cul!_ Gabriel lives on the opposite side of _town_ , Sombra!”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever, he’ll bring them over in the morning - and if your window is unlocked you’re fine!” Amélie was about to start swearing again when her (alleged) friend raised her hand. “Look, just try once! If you don’t get in, or if anything happens, I’ll take you back to my place down the street and you can take it out on me in the morning.” She paused to give a half serious leer at the outfit Amélie had chosen to wear to the bar. “Or tonight, if you’re feeling interested.”

Amélie flicked her fingers out at her. “Even if I was _going_ to give you a chance, you clearly ruined it with these...antics.”

Sombra shrugged. “Had to try! Now c’mon, _araña,_ show me something.”

Muttering darkly to herself, Amélie started to kick off her shoes and socks so she could get good toeholds for the climb. “ _T'es rien qu'un petit connard_.”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I love you too, _amiga._ ”

She had to admit that getting off the ground hadn’t been too bad. She might have even smiled a little when her running leap had carried her to the top of the air conditioning units, and from there she’d been able to pull herself up to a second floor balcony. She was reasonably sure she was aiming for the correct window as she worked out the next part of her ascent, but the lack of balconies on the higher floors would make it tricky.

She’d decided to chin herself up to one of the wider windows that looked into the elevator lobby, then carefully began testing some of the decorative features of the building’s fascia to figure out what would support her weight.

There had been a moment of panic when her foot had slipped from the ledge as she’d tried to bring herself up to the fourth floor, but after a bit of a scramble she’d managed to get onto (slightly) more secure footing, and could see her window.

Amélie carefully placed her hand flat against the windowpane and pushed the glass upwards and in slightly, breathing a prayer of thanks that she’d always left her bedroom window unlatched.

The window slowly opened, and once she could get her fingers underneath the bottom, she adjusted her grip so she could push it completely open.

_Almost there. Thank you, God, for protecting me and please give Sombra a hangover tomorrow._

Pulling herself into the open window frame, Amélie ducked her head so her ponytail would not catch on anything as she hauled herself inside, pushing herself inside with one last heave that sent her crashing painfully to the floor, but at least she was in her own bedroom.

Groaning, Amélie sat up to look around, and suddenly realized she was in _a_ bedroom, but it wasn’t hers. There was some fairly nice art she didn’t recognize on one wall, a photograph of some kind of aircraft in flight, a wide dresser that had at least one pair of panties sticking out of a half opened drawer...and a brunette and a redhead snuggled together asleep in the bed.

_Oh, fuck me._

She thought she recognized the redhead - she’d seen her on the elevator. Didn’t she live three doors down?

She must have counted the window ledges wrong. Swearing silently at herself as she stood up, Amélie was torn between trying to go back out the window and risk the wrong place again, or to just quietly let herself out through their front door and walk to her apartment. Even without her keys, she could at least call the super and claim to have accidentally locked herself out.

(Which, she realized with painful clarity, was _exactly_ what she should have done instead of going along with Sombra’s stupid games.)

She’d just decided on risking that plan when she realized the brunette was sitting up and staring at her with sleep fuzzed eyes.

“Um...excuse me, but are you a burglar?”

Amélie felt her face go hot. “What?! No!”

“Shhh,” the brunette put a finger to her lips, “you’ll wake her up, keep your voice down.”

“Sorry,” Amélie whispered back as tears began to fill her eyes, “I...this is _ridiculous_ . A friend stole my keys because I was drunk, and then she left them with another friend and dared me to get into my apartment without them and I thought this was _my_ bedroom and _this is all Sombra’s fault_.”

“Hey, now.” The brunette slipped out of the bed and crossed the floor to give her a hug, which made this even _worse._ “No need to cry, luv, it’s all right.” She giggled softly. “Believe me, I’ve got some proper bellends for friends, too.”

“I’m...I…” Amélie couldn’t figure out what to say, and settled for relaxing into the hug. “ _Merci beaucoup._ ”

“Oo. That’s French, innit?”

Amélie couldn’t help herself from laughing as she tried to wipe the last tears away. “ _Oui._ ”

“Aw, you’ve got a pretty laugh.” The brunette giggled. “And the look on your _face!_ ” Stepping back, she stuck out a hand. “I’m Lena.”

Amélie wasn’t quite sure what was going on now, but she had the good manners to take Lena’s hand and shake it. “Amélie.”  
  
“Right, then, Amélie.” Lena looked around the room. “You’re very pretty and I’m half convinced I’m dreamin’, what with bloody tall French amazons showin’ up in our bedroom, but I’ll make you a deal. You didn’t take anything, right?”

Amélie was still working over the implications of ‘you’re very pretty’ when she realized Lena had asked her a question. “What? No, of course not! I just want to get home and go to bed!”

Lena nodded. “Figured. An’ you didn’t break anything either?”

“Nothing aside from my pride.”

Lena giggled again. “Oh, trust me, I’ve done worse.” Her eyes swept the room. “OK, so here’s the deal then. I’m gonna let you out the front - and I won’t call the Filth - and you give me a call tomorrow and we can have lunch or something and a good laugh about the whole thing. Sound good?”

Amélie nodded. “That sounds...nice?”

“Sure it does,” Lena agreed as she picked up a pair of jeans off the floor and pulled a sharpie marker from the pocket, “Here, hold out your arm?”

Amélie frowned, but did as she was asked. “I could just give you my phone.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lena’s hands were warm and strong as she took her wrist to hold Amélie’s arm steady, quickly writing out her name and number, along with a somewhat ragged looking cartoon heart. “Right, there we are then!” Letting go and capping the pen, she walked over to the bedroom door and it suddenly occurred to Amélie that Lena had been standing there in a pair of boy shorts and nothing else this entire time. “C’mon, I’ll show you to the door.”

Blushing furiously and trying to keep her eyes focused on Lena’s impressive case of bedhead, Amélie let herself be lead back to her own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai ral le cul! - I'm so fucking fed up!
> 
> T'es rien qu'un petit connard. - You really are an asshole.


	2. (Not So) Smooth Criminal

When Amélie woke up, it felt like someone had started digging a hole in her skull. Groaning in pain as she turned over, her morning went from bad to worse when she fell to the floor with a painful thump, realizing a second too late that she must have fallen asleep on her couch.

“ _Putain de merde…"_

Opening her eyes just enough to realize the sun was streaming brightly down through her windows, Amélie shut them again with a hiss of pain as her headache intensified. Shifting around until she was up on her hands and knees, she pushed herself up and make sure she was turned towards the hallway back to her bedroom before carefully opening her eyes again. She still had Excedrin in the bathroom, didn’t she?

She was halfway down her hallway when she suddenly realized she was barefoot. That was odd. She had the rest of her clothes on, so why…?

Looking down at her feet, she noticed the writing on her arm, and her memories of the night before came flooding back. “No. No no no no no oh _no._ ”

She had broken into someone else’s apartment?! What in God’s name had she been thinking? That was easy - she hadn’t been thinking! She had to have been drunk to think ANYTHING Sombra had suggested was a good idea! She’d left a pair of _two hundred dollar shoes_ on the _lawn_ and broken into an apartment and...possibly been flirted with? By a woman who appeared to have a girlfriend?

And she still didn’t have her keys. Which meant she couldn’t leave her apartment until Gabriel got his ass out of bed.

_Shit._

After dry swallowing two caplets of Excedrin, sending Gabriel a text informing him that he would be returning her keys immediately on pain of death, and fixing herself a pot of coffee, eggs, and toast, Amélie was starting to feel like she might survive long enough to kill Sombra the next time she saw her.

She’d washed her dishes and put them away before looking at her arm. She wanted a shower, but if she showered, she would wash the number off, and she vaguely recalled promising to call and explain what had happened. She could just put the number in her phone, shower, and then call, but if she already had her phone out…

Amélie sighed and carefully held her arm so she could see the number while she dialed, and tried very hard not to think about what exactly Lena had meant by the “<3”.

The call rang twice before it picked up, but the woman who answered the phone had a slightly deeper voice and a different accent. “Hello?”

Amélie swallowed hard. _That must be the redhead, then_. “Hello. Is Lena there?”

“Oh,” the other woman seemed a bit surprised, “sorry, no, she’s out at the store. Can I take a message for you?”

“This...is very difficult to explain, but I met her last night, and your apartment...you should lock your windows, you know? I can buy locks. To apologize, if you like.”

The line had gone very quiet as Amélie fumbled, and then suddenly the redhead was laughing. “Oh! You’re Lena’s burglar!”

“I’m her **_what?_** _"_

* * *

Amélie had taken one of the fastest showers she could recall in her life, pulled on fresh clothes, and sent Gabriel a message to call her when he arrived with her keys before making her way out into the hallway and back down to Lena’s unit.

She took a deep breath, then rapped sharply on the door, hoping that Lena was back from the store so she could explain she hadn’t done _anything!_

The door opened (had it even been locked? She hadn’t heard a deadbolt or chain) and the redheaded woman she’d seen once or twice before (not counting last night) was standing there in jeans and a scoop necked top, amusement dancing in her eyes as she stuck out her hand.

“Hello! I’m Emily.”

Amélie felt an odd sense of _déjà vu_ as she shook the offered hand. “I’m Amélie. Amélie Lacroix.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Amélie Lacroix - care to come in?”

Amélie nodded and followed Emily in, waiting for the door to shut before she attempted to make her case. “I want to make it clear I am _not_ a burglar! I did not try to steal anything! I was just...I made a very foolish mistake but I am NOT a criminal, and could you please stop claiming that I took something!”

Emily smirked. “Oh, I’m fairly sure you did, actually. Lena couldn’t stop talking about the ‘mystery French lady’ this morning! Half the reason I sent her out to the shops was she needed to burn off some energy.”

She had no idea how to respond to that, so she just followed Emily as she walked back into the living room. Their apartment was interesting - the layout was the same as hers, but they’d decorated it quite differently, and somehow the combination of paint colors and furniture made it feel a bit more open.  

“You have decorated your apartment very well. It’s quite nice to see it during the day.” She winced inwardly at the incredibly awkward attempt at small talk, but Emily didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you! I went to school for design. Ended up doing something completely different, but it’s nice to keep my hand in.” Emily poked her head through the pass-through that separated the kitchen and living room. “Care for a cup of tea? Coffee? Lena ought to be back soon.”

“I don’t know how long I can stay - the friend who ended up with my keys will be returning them soon. I was planning to ask him to take me to where I left my car so I can drive it back.”

“Ahh. Well, if you’d like a cuppa in the meantime, I’ve got the kettle on - and for that matter we could always drive you out if you like.”

Emily’s smile was infectious, and Amélie found herself relaxing despite her earlier unease. “I suppose I could have a cup of tea, then. I wouldn’t want to impose, though.”

Emily just chuckled. “I mean, you’ve already visited - besides, Lena said she wanted to make you lunch. Just tell your friend to bring your keys up when he gets here, we’ll take care of the rest.”

Amélie did vaguely remember something about lunch. “I suppose that would be alright.”

Emily returned with a pair of steaming mugs, setting one down on the coffee table. “Good - give that a few minutes to steep.”

Amélie nodded gratefully. “So...Lena likes to cook?”

“She does! It’s not always _haute cuisine_ , but it’s usually good.” Emily fiddled with her teabag for a moment. “Thanks for staying. Lena would be very put out if I let you get away.”

Amélie snorted. “Was it your job to catch me, then?”

Emily took a sip of her tea with a grin. “Well, let’s just say I can't quite see why she let you go - but I can see why she didn't call the police.”

Amélie nearly choked on her tea. "...are you...are you _both_ hitting on me?"

Emily winked. "Well, I've no idea what Lena said to you while I was asleep, but I am a bit, yes.”

“You…” Amélie coughed and tried to control her furious blush. “You are both _very_ strange.”

Emily chuckled. “Says the person who fell into our bedroom. How _did_ you get up here, anyway?”

“I used to do free climbing, and a friend encouraged me to learn parkour after my divorce. It was a way to get my mind off of things during the bad times.” Amélie shrugged. “It’s good exercise.”

“I suppose it must be. Did you really climb all the way from the ground?”

Amélie shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time - but I was also very, very drunk.”

“Very lucky, too.”

“So it seems.”

Emily gave her that amused little look again. “Well, while we’re waiting for Lena, I should let you know we _do_ have a couple of house rules.”

Amélie straightened, her brows knitting. “And those would be…?”

“One,” Emily held up her finger, “You’re only a guest here once. Which means I’ll show you where the dishes go after lunch. Normally I’d offer to show you how the shower works, too, but if your flat’s plumbing is as balky as ours, you’ve already learned the tricks.”

Amélie couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “And rule number two?”

“If you use the last of anything in the kitchen, let us know so we can buy more. Other than that,” Emily winked, “you’re basically family.”

Amélie tilted her head slightly. “Interesting way to go about it.”

Emily shrugged. “Lena didn’t have much family to speak of, when we met, and my parents and I...haven’t been on good terms for a very long time. So we decided we’d just start putting things together as we found them.”

“And that includes me?”

Emily grinned. “If you like.”

* * *

Three hours later, Amélie had her keys, her car, and her shoes. She’d eaten a surprisingly good lunch, gotten to know her unusual neighbors a bit more, and had found herself sent home with leftovers (“Learned how to cook in school,” Lena had explained, “easier for me to make a meal for six than for two!”), a package of some cookies Emily had baked the day before, and another box of cookies for Gabriel and Sombra with the words “Thank you for having your friend break into our apartment!” written on the lid in magic marker.

She brought the box into work on Monday, placing it on her desk and sending Gabriel and Sombra a note to stop by and collect their ill gotten gains.

“So,” Sombra asked, “you broke into the _wrong_ apartment?”

“No thanks to _you._ ”

Sombra grinned. “Hey, could be worse - they gave you cookies.”

Amélie nodded, “They did.” She waited for Sombra to take a bite of one of the snickerdoodles. “Also, I think I may be dating them now? It...was a very odd afternoon.”

Sombra coughed, nearly choked on a mouthful of cookie, then glared as Amélie calmly smirked back at her until she managed to swallow and clear her throat. “Are you _kidding me?_ ”

Amélie shrugged. “Things happened very fast. They’re...nice. It’s difficult to explain.”

“ _Damn_ , girl.” Sombra shook her head. “So that means Gabi and I can give them the shovel talk, right? We can use his place - it’s got that big back yard, you could totally hide a couple of bodies in it.”

“I think you will find they are immune to such things...but it will be interesting to see you try.”

Sombra smirked. “You know we love a challenge. Friday night?”

Amélie shrugged. “I will see if they are free.”

“Awesome. Just try to make sure you come through the front door, ok?”

“ _Va te faire niquer!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putain de merde! - "Whore of shit!"
> 
> Va te faire niquer! - "Go fuck yourself!"


	3. Nice.

“They’re _nice?_ ” Gabriel Reyes stood in his kitchen, hands on hips as he stared at one of his best friends.

Sombra shrugged, nursing a beer she’d stolen out of the fridge. “That’s what she said.”

“You egged Ami into breaking into their apartment -”

“I didn’t _know_ it was their apartment!”

“Breaking into their apartment, _somehow_ they don’t call the cops, they made her _lunch_ and now they’re dating or something because they’re fucking _nice?_ ”

Sombra gestured towards the tupperware container of cookies that sat on the counter. “Made us cookies, too.”

“Because they’re _nice._ ” Running a hand through his short salt and pepper curls, Gabriel groaned with frustration. “This is like a movie. Or a _telenovela._ A bad _telenovela_.”

Sombra shrugged. “Hey, at least Amélie is finally getting some.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thanks, that’s a mental image I really needed right now.”

Sombra smirked. “I told Ami to bring them over Friday night. I figured we could give them a shovel talk.”

“I think you mean _I’m_ giving the shovel talk,” Gabriel growled, “and you’ll just sit there and smile like you’re reading their email. Who _are_ they, anyway? Aside from ‘nice’.”

Sombra grabbed a cookie. “The one who she woke up is named Lena. I guess she’s cute? And tiny. Amélie said she called her an amazon. The one who baked the cookies is named Emily.”

Gabriel frowned. “Emily...and Amélie.”

Sombra grinned. “Maybe the tiny one has a type?”

“Names are not a type.”

“Didn’t you date some _gringo_ named ‘Jake’ after you and Jack broke up for the second or third time?”

Gabriel flushed and turned to busy himself with the dishes in the sink. “His name was _Jakob_ , that was totally different.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Gabi.”

* * *

Sombra stared in disbelief at the women walking up Gabriel’s driveway. The shorter one was pretty cute, she had to admit, though the bright orange hoodie and the crocs? No. The taller one wasn’t bad either, if you liked redheads and freckles, and at least she seemed to know how to dress herself.

But why were each of them carrying a shopping bag? Gabi was cooking, she’d made sure Amélie had told them.

For that matter, where _was_ Ami?

She shook her head and turned away from the window. “Gabi! Company’s here!”

“Right,” Gabriel’s voice echoed back from the kitchen, “coming!”

He made it to the front door just in time for the knock, wiping his hands off on a towel and tucking it into his belt.

“Hello,” Emily greeted them as Lena gave a cheerful little wave, “you must be Gabriel, then?”

He nodded, extending a hand. “Gabriel Reyes.”

“Emily,” she shook the offered hand, “and this is Lena.”

“Hiya!”

Emily’s eyes shifted over to catch Sombra and her mouth turned up in a grin. “And this must be Sombra. It’s interesting to meet you at last.”

Lena winked. “Amé says this is all your fault, by the way.”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Hey, _I_ just wanted to see her climb up the building. It’s not my fault she was too drunk to count.”

“Anyway,” Emily redirected the conversation as Gabriel lead them into his living room, “Amélie will be over in a few minutes. We offered to drive, but she decided she wanted to stop at the DIY and get an extra key made for her apartment.” She looked over at Sombra, her voice dry as a bone. “Something about having a spare set just in case.”

“What _ever_.”

“Aside from that,” Emily opened the bag she’d brought in with her, “I know you’ve got dinner, but we thought we could bring a few things with to help out.” She pulled out a nice looking rustic loaf of bread and two blocks of cheese, while Lena held up a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer from her own bag with a grin.

“We thought about doing dessert,” Lena admitted, “but we didn’t know what all you had going, so Em just made the bread-”

“You _made_ the bread?” Gabriel was staring at it like the loaf might have a stick of dynamite in it.

“I like to bake,” Emily explained, “it’s part of how I relax from work.”

“Huh.” Gabriel took the loaf. “Well, it...looks great. Here c’mon, bring that stuff into the kitchen and I’ll cut things up. We can snack on these and I’ll put the burgers on the grill after Ami gets here.”

“Oo.” Lena followed him into the kitchen, Sombra swiping a bottle from the six pack as she passed. “You want some of the wine, Em?”

“I’ll wait for dinner.”

Sombra waited for Gabriel and Lena to come back, the cheese and bread now sliced and arranged on a serving plate, then made eye contact with him and gave a little nod after Lena had rejoined Emily on the couch.

“It’s just as well she’s running a little behind,” Gabriel said as he popped the cap off of his beer, “because it gives us a chance to talk to the two of you alone.”

“We wanted to make sure you understood that Ami has been a friend of ours for a long time,” Sombra chimed in.

“That’s right.” Gabriel took over as if they’d practiced it beforehand. “A very, very good friend, and her being happy is important to us.”

Lena sat up, putting her beer down on the coffee table. “Actually - sorry, but before you get going too far on that,” She completely ignored Gabriel to zero in on Sombra, and she found herself shifting a bit uncomfortably under the smaller woman’s gaze. “This is going to sound weird, but…you are hanging on to a _lot_ of tension. I can _see_ the knots in your shoulders. Do you want some help with that?”

“Uh.” Sombra blinked, then looked up to Gabriel, who looked just as confused. “Are you...is that a thing you _do?_ ”

Lena nodded. “I’m an LMT. Well, these days, anyway.” She actually looked a bit embarrassed, and Sombra noticed Emily’s hand coming to rest a little too casually on Lena’s thigh. “Used to be a pilot, but...I had an accident. Ended up with a medical discharge for post traumatic stress.”

“Oh. Shit.” Sombra looked away, her eyes focusing on the beer bottle sitting on the coffee table. “Sorry.”

Lena shrugged. "I mean, it happened. I'm here. I'm alive. Beats the alternative, yeah? Anyhow...I bounced around for a bit, but I ended up taking some classes and really enjoyed massage, so I decided to get my certification. I like people, I like...well. Contact, I guess? It’s very grounding - it helps a lot.”

Sombra looked up and Lena’s smile was a little softer, but still there. “Huh. Well...yeah, I guess, then? See what you can do.”

Lena popped up with a grin. “Brilliant! Just sit up straight for me - I’ll see what we can do.”

It was a little weird to have a relative stranger hop over and start caressing and massaging her neck and shoulders, but Sombra couldn’t help but close her eyes and sigh happily as Lena started to work her fingers into the tense muscles.

“I’ll have to give Amé one of my business cards. Bet an hour on the table would do you a world of good.”

Emily chuckled. “Lena’s just the right size for walking on someone’s back, too.”

Lena gave a slightly distracted sounding hum. “Yeah, on occasion,  though it’s a lot more complicated than people think - you've gotta be mindful of the client. Got to be careful with anything you do, honestly,  but sometimes it really is the best way to work out a knot.”

Sombra sighed as Lena finished up, her shoulders and neck feeling a lot better, she had to admit. “I dunno about having anyone step on me, but that was really good. Thanks.”

“Oh, my pleasure!”

Stretching just a bit, Sombra tried to figure out if there was any way they could get back to the original subject after the impromptu massage. Unfortunately, before she could get much beyond ‘well, that happened,’ her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Gabriel stood. “That’ll be Ami - you guys let her in while I get the grill going.”

* * *

Sombra still couldn’t quite believe that Emily and Lena were real. Aside from keeping up with all of them through dinner, the wine, and even a game of ‘Cards Against Humanity’, they were still... _nice_.

They’d even insisted on helping Gabriel with the dishes. Who _does_ that?

Still, as she sat on one of the lawn chairs in the back yard with the last beer that they’d brought over, she had to admit that Amélie seemed happy.

“Mind if I join you?”

Emily settled onto the other lawn chair, a glass of wine in her hand. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Sombra nodded. “Not bad at all.”

They sat there, enjoying the quiet for a little bit before Emily spoke into the darkness. “I - we - do appreciate that Amélie has friends who care about her enough to give us a shovel speech.”

Sombra raised her eyebrows. “You actually _realized_ it was a shovel speech?”

Emily chuckled. “Lena’s got a gift for disarming people. But...I know we’ve only been seeing her for about a week, but we like Amé. We really do, and we don’t want to muck things up. She hasn’t talked a lot about her past to us, but she did mention her divorce. I got the impression that wasn’t an easy time for her.”

Sombra nodded and drained the last of her beer. She didn’t know all of the details either, but she knew enough. “So you can understand why we’re…protective.”

“Absolutely.” Emily raised her glass in salute. “And trust me - the last thing we want to do is hurt anyone - especially her.”

Sombra grinned. “Even if she did break into your apartment?”

“Well,” Emily smiled into her wine, “you never know when something’s going to fall into your lap.”

* * *

Sombra watched as Emily opened the back door of her sedan for Lena - who was doing her best to pour Amélie into the seat.

Gabriel walked up beside her. “You got her keys again?”

Sombra smirked. “Nah. Emily got them. Seems like she holds her wine a bit better than the French girl does.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “There’s irony for you.” He shook his head. “They cleaned up the kitchen.”

“I saw.”

“They baked us bread and brought it over.”

“Mhmmm.”

“They _emptied the dishwasher_.”

“They’re so…”

 _“Nice,_ ” Gabriel growled as if the word had personally offended him. “You’re gonna get up in the morning and go with me to _La Michoacana.”_

Sombra frowned. “Why do _I_ have to come along?”

Gabriel glowered right back at her. “Because it’s your fault.”

“Oh c’mon, Gabi _._ Amélie was the burglar.”

“You put her up to it.”

Sombra sighed. “Fine. What are we doing, anyway?”

“Gotta get the stuff to make my grandmother’s _pozole_. And _Tres leches._ ”

Sombra blinked. “ _Seriously?_ You never make _Tres leches_. You didn’t even make it for my birthday last year, asshole!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he stalked towards his kitchen. “I have to!”

“Why?”

“ _Because they’re fuckin’ nice!” _


End file.
